Garfield and Friends
tim kearns aka low spark of lyman is from new boston new hampshire and he lives at 87 byam road with rest of kearns family and tim kearns has got severe case of autism that cause his terrifying habit of going totally berserk insane and out of control unstable for no reason and acting like an total maniac lunatic of being an unstable crazy serious threat to society and he is self entitled egotist spoiled brat who think he can do anything he want whenever and if he ain't locked up in mental institution for permantley he is gonna commit an shooting attack on enemies of garfield wiki because of autism but i had bet that unstable crazy totally berserk and bonkers maniacal lunatic tim kearns and rest of evil kearns criminal gangster family such as mary kearns,ali kearns,brian kearns,james j. kearns iii had went to facebook headquarters building and made terrifying violent terroristic threats to ceo of facebook mark zuckerberg of angry demanding that he permantley remove my access to garfield wiki page for good and personal and erase all criticism of garfield wiki forever or they totally destroy facebook and headquarters building and so he have no other choice but to agree to their evil unlawful unjust sinister demands and i had been censored from facebook because tim kearns is the top leader wild out of control psychotic insane berserk lunatic raging raving unstable totally bonkers maniacal madman who had gone totally nuts and unhinged because of severe autism disorder from vaccinations but in real tim kearns is just an big coward because he is too much of an scaredy cat to even drive an car or do anything and he is so incredibly lazy of not doing any work all day except for his stupid obsession with recycling because he had tell me that all he does is listen to music,watch television,play games,jump on trampoline and that only chore he has is recycling and he has never had any job of employment in life because his mother mary kearns spoils him too much of never making him do anything at all and he is such an pathetic person that he has never had an girlfriend or any type of romantic interest because nobody like him because he is totally mean,nasty,vindictive,cruel,horrible,unlikable person and he had tried to silence my honest true statements about him with his evil censorship powers of stomping out freedom of speech and totally erasing me from record pages of history because he is an total despotic dictatorial autocratic fascist authoritarian oppressive tyrannical unaccountable iron fisted slave driver who is just like communist russian leader joseph stalin except he is even worse than communist russian leader joseph stalin but in real i will achieve and total and complete victory over tim kearns and rest of kearns family,luke s.josh lima,tom dudek when i had my day in court because as soon as the judge hear my case he will start yelling meanly at tim kearns and they will all be found guilty for crimes of concealing truth,oppressing of justice,discrimination of honesty,violating constitution of running an third world repressive military dictatorship fascist totalitarian regime that stomp out dissidents,not respecting freedom of speech,bullying,insults,threats,unfair business practices,cruelty,impersonation of innocent person,propaganda,slander,libel,running an criminal syndicate mafia gang and every single one of them will be sentenced to life in prison for all of permantley with no chance of parole or early release of good behavior and all of their money and asset property will be seized and confiscated and removed from possession by force and it will be sold at auction to highest bidder and every last dollar of theirs will belong to me of being paid damages for their crimes and evil misdeeds of attempting to totally ruin my life but in real i will be having last laugh at them in end Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Television